Poison
by Shin Sankai
Summary: The gang wonders what is wrong with Hakkai because he is acting weird. Sanzo finds the truth after Hakkai has finally broken down his stubbornness to ask for help stating the obvious. For sanzoxhakkai mailing list. Happy 38 Day.


**Poison**

By: Shin Sankai

XxXxXxX

"Oi Hakkai you don't look so good man." Came the drawled and yet slightly concerned voice of a certain long haired ero kappa who sat in the back of the jeep which was currently idle and in the middle of some forest on their way to the west.

"I'm fine Goyjo." The melodious voice belonging to the youkai with green eyes and brunette hair - the career, giver and peacemaker of the group - commented back.

Hakkai was currently placing the washed dishes and utensils of their lunch back into packs and placing them back into his pet dragon Hakuryuu. By now the brunette had received the attention of not only Goku as he had been happily munching on a pork bun (savoring the taste because it was the last one) but also their illustrious leader, who despite his madman kind of ways when people or more importantly _demons_ got in his way; he was quite the respectable leader. Though gruff and rough and always seemingly ready for action, he however had now turned his purple eyes, which were framed with thin reading glasses back at him like his other two companions.

"Yeah but, we all took a pretty big beating from those demons about two days ago or something and you should be a little sore like us too ya know?"

"I said I was fine." Hakkai repeated once more but his eyes grew wide and an involuntary gasp escaped his lips when a hand smacked over his forehead to feel his temperature. "S-Sanzo…what…?" The blonde leader had gotten out of his seat and head moved unsuspectingly to Hakkai's side to "attack" him with his hand against his forehead.

"You are ill." Came three words Hakkai didn't want to hear from the blonde leader and neither did he want to see the annoyed look on his face. _Excess baggage…_

"I _said_ I was fine." Three pairs of eyes stared at the 'put out strain' of Hakkai's voice as they watched him sit back into his regular seat, the driver's side and turn his slightly narrowed look back at them. "Don't treat me like I'm weak."

No one spoke of anything as everyone got back into the car, each pondering on what had happened to Hakkai as they each went over the previous battle they'd been involved in. It was all for nothing because each one of them were fighting certain demons and within their line of sight Hakkai wasn't there.

"Ne, Hakkai?" Came the curious voice of Goku as he stared up at the bright blue sky.

"What is it now Goku?" Even someone as unemotional as Sanzo was a little taken aback by the exasperation and annoyance coming from Hakkai.

"Um…err…nothing." The monkey pouted after that, but let a crooked smile cross his lips when Goyjo's hand fell onto his head as though to tell him not to pay any attention to Hakkai as he was probably tired like the rest of them.

Driving continued for many hours as the forest disappeared behind the jeep as dust clouds picked up, the four of them now traveling through another desert patch. It was odd that the jeep was quiet, each of the four men lost within their own thoughts and yet purple eyes were slightly narrowed and diverted to the driver who was slouched slightly forward in his seat and eyes hooded by thick bangs. Sanzo had caught the jerks and spasms of Hakkai's shoulders every once in a while and frowned at them too but voiced nothing knowing it was pointless to get into an argument with him. Sanzo knew he could outsmart his stupid companions in an argument but Hakkai seemed to be the only person who could ever out argue him. And Sanzo though _he_ was stubborn, Hakkai definitely took the cake and would only ask for help if he so desperately thought he couldn't take care of it. Sanzo hated to admit but he did actually like that in Hakkai. Not wishing to involve anyone in his problems unless it was desperately needed. Sanzo hated excess baggage and hoped before sunset Hakkai would get his act together.

XxXxXxX

Sunset came and went and Sanzo's scrutinizing eyes didn't once leave Hakkai as he smiled lightly at Goyjo and Goku arguing over who was going to get the last piece of meat from their meal. It appeared his light spasms had settled down. Gazing about their make shift camp, two tents had been propped up which Goyjo and Goku hadn't been happy about, but of course Hakkai being his usual self had calmed them down.

XxXxXxX

Later that night as all were asleep, a light cough that couldn't be held in came from Hakkai's lips. He had been sleeping in the tent with Goyjo and Goku (much to Goyjo's surprise) leaving Sanzo to himself. These two were deep sleepers so Hakkai didn't have to worry about waking them up and instead placed his own blanket over Goyjo (since Goku had stolen his) and left the tent.

The disheveled brunette who'd been having a restless night turned his head over his shoulder with one last fleeting look back at his companions before he walked off into the desert. His eyes gazed up (even though one was slightly fuzzy since he wasn't wearing his monocle) at the night sky and the billions of stars glittering before him. With one particular star twinkling more brightly then the others, Hakkai began to follow its direction needing to get away from the confined space of the tent and into the open air.

He didn't know how long he trudged through the sand for, dressed only in his trousers, shoes and black undershirt, but finally he stopped and hunched over, sickly coughs escaping his lips and shuddering his lithe frame as he doubled over into the soft sand.

Rolling onto his back Hakkai stared up at the moonlit sky, heaving for air as he lifted his right hand towards the sky while the other remained at his seizing stomach. His eyes began to droop sleepily, remaining where he was unable to lift his body as though weights had been dropped onto his limbs.

"Ah, the scent of blood, this is not good…" Hakkai murmured to the darkness before his eyes closed as he fell into yet another restless sleep and this time in the open air of the cold desert.

XxXxXxX

The next morning had seen a very pissed off Sanzo pacing the desert sand in front of the two still upright tents. He hadn't had a great sleep, not like the two idiots that were still sleeping in fact, as he smoked his cigarettes one after the other continuously and grumbled obscenities under his breath about stupid brunettes and their stubbornness.

Firstly the evening had gone horribly wrong with Hakkai not sharing the tent with him like he usually did. Then when morning came Sanzo woke late, as the usual soft sound of Hakkai making some noise would usually wake him up. Instead he was ready to kick the crap out of his three companions when he lifted the tent cover only to discover two were sprawled throughout the entire tent and Hakkai's place where his green Chinese style shirt and monocle lay was vacant of his presence. In fact the entire area they'd used for camp in the middle of the desert was void of the brunette, hence why Sanzo was now currently pacing, but not in worry, but of course in complete and utter anger.

The sun was just rising from the horizon and Sanzo grumpily turned away from the east and looked west, eyes narrowing as he was sure to make out a dark figure heading this way. As it got a little closer, purple eyes widened slightly at the appalling Hakkai who was covered from head to toe in dust and sand and walking on what seemed to be heavy feet as he dragged himself through the sand. Just before Sanzo could even reach out to Hakkai he observed as the green eyed youkai toppled forward into the sand, on his knees looking dazed up at him. The monk in his robes with the sun shining behind him giving off this ethereal look as though he's just come upon a mirage was a sight to behold.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai rasped out, throat feeling parched from being in the open air and having no water to quench his thirst.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sanzo snapped at the dazed brunette before watching his supposedly always in control companion stagger to his feet once more.

"Sumimasen…" Hakkai had muttered as he swayed drunkenly past the blonde heading back for camp. A tug on his shoulder however made him drop him once more into the sand below him only this time he was unable to lift himself up. Hakkai's vision of the sun rising was blocked once more by the crouching and very annoyed Sanzo in front of him.

"Tell me what's going on before I put a bullet in your ass."

"I'm sick…" Came the obvious reply from Hakkai's still raspy voice.

He gazed foggy eyes up at Sanzo who looked ready to hell "tell me something I don't know genius" and instead lifted his right hand to show Sanzo what he meant by being 'sick'. He observed purple eyes widen slightly at the blood that had dried and crusted on his palm and then felt a strong grip against his wrist as he jerked forward having been pulled to his feet. Hakkai's arm was slung over a pair of shoulders just a little lower then his own while a firm arm moved around his waist to steady him against a warm body.

"Che, you are always causing me problems." Came the gruff remark from Sanzo and from then on Hakkai didn't know what was going on as he faded in and out of consciousness.

XxXxXxX

Green eyes peeled open as Hakkai found himself resting within a bed and what seemed like three very concerned companions sat around the very bed, all fast asleep. Sanzo sat to his left sitting up straight in a high back chair with blonde bangs covering his eyes and arms crossed against his chest. His robes weren't around as he was dressed in light blue jeans and his skin tight black under garments of shirt and gloves. To his right was Goku who was currently leaning over on part of the bed that hadn't been used by him, arms as a pillow for his head and mumbling about food. To the foot of the bed Hakkai found Goyjo resting on another chair, his right ankle resting on his left knee while his left hand held his head up as he now found red eyes gazing quietly at him.

"Scare us like that again Hakkai and I think Goku and I will also have to shoot you." Hakkai let out a raspy laugh as he gazed upon Goyjo's crooked smile and watched the redhead rise from his chair, bones cracking at remaining in that position for far too long.

"Where are we? How long have I been unconscious?" Hakkai pulled his hand from under the covers and instantly went for the glass of water sitting atop the counter next to Goku's sleeping form and drank the entire contents.

"Sanzo burned rubber in Hakuryuu to get you to a medicine man in this little village. It turns out you had poison running through your system from a wound on your back you never told us about. You've been out for two days."

"Two days…" Hakkai muttered and gazed at the blonde who didn't budge from his chair as he usually was a light sleeper and would awoken to any sound.

"You sporadically woke up every now and then to vomit your guts up, which freaked not only me and the monkey out with all the blood you coughed up but Sanzo looked real pale too. If I didn't know any better I'd say the _Houshi-sama_ was a worried lover the way he paced the floor and stuck by your bedside."

"Mm, Hakkai?" Goku mumbled while he rubbed at his eyes before blinking those golden dewy orbs at the now awake brunette. His lips grew wide into a smile, but Hakkai placed his finger against his own lips to shush Goku before he went completely loud and ecstatic. The three of them turned to the blonde who remained oblivious to it all for once and then green met gold and red once more.

"Would you find me some more water Goyjo? Oh and the two of you should go eat as well. I bet you are awfully hungry being worried about me ne?"

"YAY FOOD!" Goyjo slapped his hand over Goku's still muffling mouth as the blonde twitched in his chair.

"We'll catch ya later man and don't strain yourself too much." The redhead winked at that before taking a wriggling Goku with him as he left the room. Goku couldn't free himself from the ero kappa's hold until they were a fair distance away.

"Let go of me ero kappa! What about Sanzo? Won't he be mad we left or something?"

"Oh I'm sure Hakkai can look after him just fine and besides…we have this." Goyjo muttered as he watched Goku's eyes light up at the gold card sitting prominently between his index and middle fingers.

"Gimme!" Goku yelled as he ran off with the card in hand, meat buns and delicious pastries, spring rolls and anything else the restaurant downstairs sold were dancing around in his head while a now pissed off cockroach ran after him.

XxXxXxX

Hakkai sighed lightly as he sat up in the bed, chest and stomach still quite sore as he quietly watched Sanzo slouch further over in the chair ready to fall forward at any moment. Hakkai of course wouldn't allow that to happen and with little strength he had he rose from the bed and placed Sanzo into it, throwing a blanket over him while he took another. Gazing wistfully down at the blonde, Hakkai brushed tentative fingers over knitted brows and walked over to the opened window where he stood with the blanket around his half clothed body. It wasn't long before the silence was broken.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Came the sleep laced and yet roughly spoken voice of Sanzo. Green eyes accompanied with a pleasant smile greeted the not impressed Sanzo as he found himself lying within the warmth of the bed thanks to Hakkai's body heat.

"I feel much better Sanzo, thank you for taking care of me." Hakkai wasn't sure, maybe for the fact his eyes were blurry but he could have sworn an embarrassed flush crossed Sanzo's cheeks and disappeared quickly afterwards.

"I didn't care for you, a doctor did." Hakkai let of his usual laugh at that knowing the blonde was never one for emotional/caring ways but felt a cough coming along as well. Hakkai's shoulders shook as he hunched slightly and he found it surprising that Sanzo was by his side in an instant.

"You idiot, get back in bed. If we leave without you being fully recovered you'll be nothing but excess baggage and I don't need that…especially from you."

"Ah, sumimasen…" Hakkai croaked out and stumbled with Sanzo's help back to the bed. "I didn't know Sanzo cared so much about me." Hakkai joked lightly with the fuming blonde who by now had a vein throbbing at his temple. With slow actions even Sanzo should have avoided, dry lips were pressed against his temple and instantly blonde eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth parted open to let off some steam but Hakkai's body pushing into his made him topple onto the bed with the brunette lying above him.

"What the _hell_ do you thi-" Fingers against his lips made Sanzo stop while he fought off the blush rushing to his cheeks because of a certain _someone_ lying half clothed above him and with only a single blanket covering them up.

"You really are too grumpy in the morning Sanzo."

"Well if someone hadn't wor- I mean if someone hadn't of pissed me off with not asking for help sooner we wouldn't have to delay the mission for so damn long." Sanzo darted his eyes away from the knowing look in Hakkai's eyes. He'd been caught.

"I'm not sick anymore Sanzo, we can go as soon as you're ready to leave."

"I _am_ ready to leave but _you_ are lying on me." Sighing in exasperation at the warmth of Hakkai's body above him Sanzo tried remaining pissed off. "Why do I get the distinct feeling that you being sick was just another act to get me into bed with you?"

"But Sanzo I really was sick, you saw the blood remember?" The room fell silent as Sanzo felt his fingers twitch at Hakkai's sides, feeling the warmth of his skin as though he wanted to hug him and Hakkai was pondering over other thoughts and felt compelled to voice them aloud. "Besides, haven't I pulled that trick on you and succeeded already?"

"Teme…" A light laugh escaped Hakkai's lips as he pressed his forehead to Sanzo's.

"Thank you for worrying about me." A kiss was placed to a slightly redder cheek.

"You owe me big time." A put out voice of a grumpy monk contorted back instantly.

"Oh I'm sure I do, but maybe later when I'm fully 100 awake and revived, ne Sanzo?" There was no reply needed since a smirk was confirmation enough as the room fell quiet.

XxXxXxX

Outside Goyjo walked away (a jug of water in his hands) with a knowing look and a glint in his eyes. Just how far could he go at teasing Sanzo about his situation of being overpowered by Hakkai (sick or not) without being killed?

Xx **Owari** xX

Authors Notes: I feel so bad for neglecting my Saiyuki craze. I still love these two dearly, but my inspiration as been lacking severely over the weeks/months. It's so depressing. Well I needed to bring this lame attempt for 3/8 day out, so to all those at the SanzoxHakkai ML, Happy 3/8 Day. This is devoted to all of you if it's worthy enough.


End file.
